The invention herein resides in the art of apparatus and techniques for the testing and analyzing of the condition of lead cell acid batteries. Particularly, the invention relates to such apparatus and techniques as are used in servicing heavy-duty industrial batteries of the type conventionally used for operating lift equipment and the like. As is well known in the art, such batteries are quite expensive and require preventive as well as repairable maintenance in order to optimize the effective life of such batteries and to guard against costly failures and down time. Indeed, it is most beneficial if accurate records of battery test results may be maintained such that failures and/or the need for maintenance may be predicted. Any apparatus or technique for testing and analyzing the condition of a battery which will reduce repair and down-time expenses will be of significant benefit to those industries requiring the use of such batteries.
Applicant is aware of the general state of the art of apparatus for monitoring and testing the condition of industrial batteries. While none of the art known to applicant teaches or suggests the structure, technique, and attributes of the invention presented herein, the general state of the art is shown by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,690,544 3,886,447 PA1 2,829,336 3,895,284 PA1 3,500,167 3,969,667 PA1 3,599,094 3,906,329 PA1 3,593,099 3,971,980 PA1 3,720,869 3,984,762 PA1 3,808,522 4,028,616 PA1 3,832,629 4,044,300 PA1 3,848,181 4,052,717 PA1 3,873,911 4,053,824 PA1 3,876,931 4,134,060
None of the battery testing structures and techniques known to applicant allow for the repetitive testing of each cell of the battery by means of a multiplexing scan technique, the results of each such test being individually recorded and compared against the reference. Further, the known art fails to teach a method and apparatus wherein the battery cells are loaded during the test to achieve a constant current drain, the load being varied with decreasing battery voltage to maintain such drain. Yet further, the art fails to teach the recording of individual cell failures during a prolonged test such that individual cells may be maintained to prolong overall battery life. The art is also devoid of apparatus providing a test print-out for each test so that a permanent record may be maintained for each battery analyzed, facilitating the predicting of problems and enabling timely scheduling of maintenance.